My child
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: One shot- the pain of loosing a child in the hands of your step father, what do you do? I know I suck at summarys but read and fiind out.


_A/N: Hi everyone this story was written a long time ago when I was a sophomore in high school. It may have some grammar and spelling issue, but other than that I hope you enjoy so read, comment (respectful) and follow. _

The sun rises over the trees casting a pinkish orange color into the sky as the leaves cover the cold ground. The black smoke fills the sky as the sound of sick drums plays in the back one by one. Barely supporting me, Kate carried my body into the voice of help, barely keeping my eyes open I slip into a world of my own.

A stone bird fountain sits far to my left surrounded by rose bushes 3 on each side. Violets everywhere and the greenish grass that play peek a boo between my toes, the tall trees hovering over me as if the sun was stealing me bit by bit. The smell of fresh water fill the air as it smash up against the shore, back and forth back and forth only to see a girl like me.

When I reach the shore I saw my reflection in the clear blue water, my soft caramel skin and shoulder length hair that blew in the wind and the smell of chocolate that carries me north of the fountain.

Then I came to a house with a white picket fence that surrounded the little kids laughter and play. Then a woman approach me from the little pink house and invited me in for brownies and milk like grandma did on Thursday after school and the words forgiveness echo though out her mouth like a bad movie on repeat mode.

She disappeared and I was left back at the shore with the moon light reflecting off the water. As I approach the greenish yellowish tree, I sat under it and the word forgiveness repeated over and over again. I wasn't understanding what she meant by it.

I try to remember but was coming up short. Then something caught my eye, as I looked left and right but couldn't find it. It shimmered again like a nice under water catching the sun rays and pitches the perfectness into your eyes.

"Come on breath! Come on!" breath we need the peddles.

My chest felt heavy and for a moment I was lost. It was black, cold and dark...

"All you have to do is forgive him." a voice said then I was in a room his soft caramel completion , almost had a baby face, with thick busy eyebrows, a cleft chin, neat shave and baby blue eyes.

Then I was back into the familiar view I was before, the fountain, the rose bushes. Yellowish orange leaves that hover above where all in place. Then I came back to the familiar view I was I before, the fountain and raised bushes. Then the yellowish orange leaves that hover over, where back in place.

Then the plain came over, this time with force as if a 300 pound man had slammed me into the frozen pavement and them sat on me. As a loud cry escape the dryness of my thought. Sitting at the dinner table with a light skin women with black hair down to her chest, light brown eyes and thin eyebrows. she remind you of a light skin version of Alicia keys, but the only difference where the black and blue circles under her eyes like a half moon, a swollen lip and had hand prints all down her arm, as she picked up the fork and knife to cut into the stake. I notice two other plates with food but the seats where vacant the sound of shaking bed and light moaning that came after of say name and James repeating from the mouth and then it end.

Then it started up again this time a gun was revealed.

Then it was cut as I woke up, I was in a bed, the comfortness of it was like sleeping in a pile of soft fluffy pillows. A bright light shine in my face as I stubble to the bathroom. When came out the same women that offered me brownies and cookies where there, as she quote "the snow will fall once a year and so will you unless you save her. And it is time, so careful little one; you only have time before the gates of hell conquer us all." And disappeared. Standing alone in a room I started to hear a light beeping noise.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Then the window, chair, the TV and the monitors and the bed, but there was a girl who looked like me but bruised from head to toe. Tubes and needles sticking out of her like wild morning hair. The same light skin lady sitting beside my bed with a new face at the end of my bed. She looked like me but younger the same shape face and all. The blue eyes and shoulder length hair. She looked like a mirror image of me. She had to be at least 2 years of age. As the nurse came in to the room and told the little girl

"Do you want to help me take your mommies' blood pressure?"

As a perplex look cover my face, questions swirl around me like beef stew.

"How could this be?"

"I never. Is this that I have to help? This is not happening to me?"

"Do you want to help me?" the lady asks

"Yes" she said .Her voice was like listening to a prefect lullaby. Her grammar was exceptional for a toddler.

Then the nurse left the room and next thing I knew the little girl was staring at me as the light skin lady slept in the Conner.

"Mommies the little girl whisper "where have you been? I been waiting for you all week." as she jumped down to come give me a hug, I stood there frozen.

"Hi sweaty" I said "how are you"

"Fine" she answered "guess what "as she bent over to get something from her bag. I gasped as saw it, the bruises on her back and on the one on the back of her neck that was covered by her hair. She stood up and showed me a photo book that I had made for her the pictures of me and her, the light skin women and underneath it said grandma and Renesmee, pictures of her birth and so on and that when I saw the picture of the blue eyed man, and I realize that he was my dad the man that stared into my eyes night after night. Then I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Who are you talking to" he asks

As I turn back to the child who called herself my daughter. The fear in her eyes was paralyzing from the waist down. As his approach her I scream but no one heard, I try to run to go get help, but ended up back in the field.

As I scream her name "RENESMEE!" "RENESMEE!" running trying to retrace my steps but ended up running around in a circle as I fell to the ground whispering her name "Renesmee" whishing for winter to end.

I lied in the grass looking up at the sky, watching the birds fly by and the trees salsa dance in the wind as the pain began to fall bit by bit solving pieces, but only I can't understand. As I close my eyes and let the rain wash me away. And then I heard the beeping sound, but only this noise was off by three forth of a second and the breathing was much faster. I open my eyes and it felt as if my heart had jumped out of my body and people were playing wrack a mole with my heat. My baby in the bed, tubes down her thought, her eyes taped close, needle in her skin, monitors every where bruises from head to toe as if she was swinging in them. As I felt the warmness poor from my face and then I heard her voice.

"Mommies you came back for me!"

As I turn around to see her standing there then I realize she was just like me in between.

"Why are you crying?" she asked

"I just happy to see you, that all" come lets go.

As we left we ended up at a pink house and the old lady came from the house and invited us in.

"Is this the daughter" she asked "she looks just like you and so beautiful. Would you like to play with the other kids?"

"Yes" as the old lady took her to the back to play with the other kids then she came back and began to talk to me.

"You have done you duty now you must leave and let life return."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked though my teeth

"She's too weak to serve and you must let her go, we are running out of time."

"What about me, she's all I have!"

She will be safer here you must go back I promise I keep her safe, until its time"

"I don't even know you and you want me to trust you with my child!"

As her face grew with impatient

"You see those kids in the back they were in the same place as your daughter was in and the ones that there parents refuse to let go ended up on the other side so if she ended up over there it's your fault! Listen I will protect her but you must go back, your mom needs you.

I began to cry as I hug Renesmee and told her that she was going on permanent vacations and that I will come join her when I finish with some side work. I kissed her and she went to join the other kids as the lady came and whispered in my ear.

"In order to save one life you have to sacrifice another. In order to be a good mom you have to spread you wings and fly to the unknown. So trust me because the winter and the fall will fade and spring will come. Good bye and fare well." Then she disappeared.

When I awoke I was back in the hospital with my mom as she hugged me and went to get the nurse. Sitting in the bed I wait for everyone to leave. so I got out of the bed and went to room 103 where the tubes and monitor held my daughter as to see the bed was empty as a voice from behind me said "she's gone, I sorry baby" and then I began to cry and my mom took me back to my room where I laid in my bed and cried myself back to sleep.

I walked though the doors of the house just wanted to be alone, carried the stuff back from the funeral had triggered so many memories as I walked through the door and there was the man that called himself my dad was standing there as I walked past him glaring at him as for the first time I saw the featured of him in her, the eyes, and the eyebrow but without the bushiness and I realize that it wasn't the traits would pass from grandparents to granddaughter ,but the traits that would be passed from parents to child.

My thought felt as if it was about to close and then I looked at my mom the hatred I felt for her but the sorry I felt to. How could she let him do this to her yet alone me and my child? And then the flash back stated, I remembered walking past him to go to my room when he grabbed my arm and I jerked my arm away and trip and fell as I got up and tried to run toward my room I felt a hard jerk and I was on the floor.

As he kicked and hit me crying in pain wishing for this to end and my mom just standing there watching as he pull me up and toss me to the couch, he started to pull down his pants and that when my mom tried to stop him but fell on to the glass table. He turns toward me and right then and there I kicked him in his balls and he fell onto the floor screaming in pain.

I began to kick him "this is for my daughter!"

"This is for my mom and me" and this is for being pervert" and I stomped his balls, the scream was so loud that It hurted my ears.

As ran to get my daughter and to call 9-1-1 and then a shaped object hit me from behind. All I heard was a cry from my daughter and NO repeating from her mouth over and over again and I tried to get up but I couldn't and I heard silence and then the smell of gasoline burn my nose and the warmness I felt as I felt my body being moved as I open my eyes the fire that blazed and my mom supporting me as she carried me out of the house but not Renesmee as I heard the fire truck and ambulance she sat me down and left to go get Renesmee and then I felt another pull and I open my eyes and my mom had Renesmee and me as we walked toward help and the sick drums played and the smoke that priced my lungs I couldn't take it any more and I fell into a word of my own.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
